L'amour unique peut elle se transformer ?
by Angel2oo9
Summary: Draco tombe amoureux d'un jeune homme qui ne l'est pas, cette amour unique peut elle se transformer ? Pas bonne pour les résumés, venez lire à la place !


Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fanfic d'Harry Potter, depuis un moment j'essaie de voir si je peux en publier une, donc voilà !

Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont bien entendu à J.K Rowling.

Ce chapitre est la prologue, donc c'est pourquoi vous allez trouver sans doute que c'est assez court et je m'en excuse d'avance, les autres chapitres seront plus long, promis !

Sur ce j'attends vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était tiède, comme les nuits d'étés en juillet, seulement qu'ici ce n'était que l'été des indiens qui se présentait. Le bruissement des arbres tout près donnait l'impression qu'une légère pluie tombait, c'était le genre d'atmosphère qui réussissait à calmer le jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Il avait la lèvre légèrement enflée et elle avait largement saigné pour faire une petite croute de sang sur la blessure, il avait également la joue gauche toute rougis, ce qui paraissait énormément vu la pâleur de sa peau. L'élève de Serpentard avait encore eu une retenue pour s'être battus en cours, ce n'était pas la première fois et il sentait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois; après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce salaud de Weasley avait touché l'homme qu'il aimait…

_Début du flash back._

Draco se dirigeait calmement vers son cours de métamorphose, il faut dire qu'il y allait de reculons puisqu'il savait qu'il verrait ce connard de Weasley. Draco avait entendu les ragots et les murmures des jeunes étudiantes indignées de ce qu'avait fait ce pauvre wistiti sans statut familial. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant les portes, il inspira un bon coup et entra, il tenta de ne pas regarder à sa gauche et alla s'asseoir à côté de Goyle, toujours aussi bâtis et qui reste là à faire quelques gribouillis sur son parchemin sans même remarquer la colère intérieur de son leader.

Au moment de la fin du cours alors que Ron se dirige vers la sortie, Draco ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère, si bien dissimulée depuis le début du cours, se dirige du pas sec et rapide vers lui et le frappe violemment au visage. Le jeune roux tombe à la renverse surpris et ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se produire, il tente de se relever, mais Draco se mets sur lui et le refrappe une seconde fois et encore une fois, lors du quatrième coup, on entend très clairement le nez du Gryffondor craquer pour s'en suivre par un flot de sang qui commence à couler. Draco tellement enjoué de se défouler ainsi, ne remarque pas que le meilleur ami de Ron se dirige vers lui et le frappe au visage ou ensuite lui donner un second coup de poing tout près de sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'ouvre instantanément.

La professeure de Métamorphose, McGonagall, furieuse se mets à parler sèchement aux trois étudiants en les convoquant en retenue Samedi soir à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Puis elle ajoute à l'intention des deux Gryffondor de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, afin que Madame Pomfresh s'occupe du pauvre nez de Ron.

- Tant qu'à vous monsieur Malfoy, puis-je savoir en quoi cette bagarre à eut lieu ?

- En rien vieille peau, répliqua sèchement Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous interdis de me manquer de respect de la sorte ! Vous serez en retenue tout le mois pour votre insolence, maintenant aller à l'infirmerie pour vous nettoyez le visage et sachez que Professeur Rogue en sera avisé ! S'indigna la directrice des Gryffondor.

Draco s'essuya la lèvre et ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre ses livres avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de se retrouver dans un des parcs de l'enceinte de l'école, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'intérieur pour se rendre vers les toilettes pour pouvoir nettoyer minimalement sa lèvre qui avait enflée légèrement. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur de ses blessures, mais plus la douleur de s'être fait battre par Potter, il était évident qu'il aurait protégé ce fils de pauvre, mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais pensé qu'il oserait le frapper si fort. Draco sourit en repensant à la force du survivant, mais se ravisa quelques secondes après à cause de la douleur de sa blessure.

Il soupira en se rappelant qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de s'expliquer envers Severus pour s'être battus de la sorte avec un Gryffondor, puisqu'il était d'une évidence suprême qu'il ne dirait pas la vrai raison à son directeur, plus de peur qu'il ose le répéter à son père, car il ne savait pas comment le maître des potions réagirait vis-à-vis cette nouvelle. Heureusement que métamorphose avait été le dernier cours de sa semaine, il se serait mal vue aller en cours de potion aujourd'hui ou bien demain, il n'avait pas hâte de se rendre à son dortoir par exemple, puisque Draco savait très bien que cette veille chouette irait tout raconter à Severus et peut-être que c'était déjà fait à cette heure d'ailleurs.

Nous étions vendredi soir, c'était la veille de l'Halloween, il savait qu'il avait un petit repas spécial à la grande Salle, mais, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre là tout de suite, quoi que l'idée des un bon dessert qu'il devait y avoir l'incitait à y aller. Après tout il n'était pas si loin s'il prenait le raccourcis via les cuisines. Ayant été battus par son envie des dessert le Serpentard se dirigea vers le pont suspendu, pour ensuite prendre la route vers la cours pavée et se diriger vers les cuisines. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fit un regard de dégout en voyant son ancien elfe de maison Dobby, il passa rapidement pour que celui-ci de le voit pas et se retrouva dans la grande salle en un rien de temps. Draco alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard en Crabbe et Goyle, il se prit un vers de jus de citrouille et regarda à la table des professeurs, il ne vit pas Severus ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement, mais ne s'y attardant pas trop longtemps, il tourna son regard à la table des Gryffondor et y vit Potter, ouistiti et sang-de-bourbe en train de manger et de rigoler.

- Hey Draco, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Potter et ses stupides chien de poche ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce que je regarde Crabbe, répliqua méchamment Draco, Occupe-toi de tes affaires tu en as assez comme ça non ? Rajouta-t-il avec un ton sans réplique.

Crabbe n'ajouta rien et continua de s'empiffrer avec Goyle avant de sortir de table, ils allaient vers la cuisine pour s'empiffrer dix fois plus. Draco soupira encore une fois et emmena son restant de dessert avant de terminer sa coupe de jus de citrouille et de se diriger vers son dortoir pour aller dormir.

_Fin du flash back._


End file.
